megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Margaret
- P4= - Manga= }} |-| P4AU= |-| P4D= |-| PQ= |-| |name=Margaret |japan=マーガレット |romaji=Māgaretto |aka=The Sadistic Stud-Keeping Secretary (P4AU) |first appearance=''Persona 4'' |weapon= Tome and Tarot Cards |persona=Siegfried, Loki, Oukuninushi, Cu Chulainn, Ardha, Helel, Yoshitsune, Oberon (P4) Bishamonten, Jikokuten, Zochoten, Komokuten, Mokoi, Neko Shogun, Nigi Mitama, Kusi Mitama, Ara Mitama, Saki Mitama, Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos, Pixie (P3) Yoshitsune, Cu Chulainn, Ardha, Helel (P4AU) |japaneseva= |englishva=Michelle Ann Dunphy (Persona 4, Persona 4 The Animation, Persona 4 Arena) Marisha Ray (Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, Persona 4: Dancing All Night) |theme="The Battle for Everyone's Soul" (Persona 4 Arena Ver.) “Electronica In Velvet Room”(P4D) |height=170cm |arcana= The Empress |Port= All }} Margaret is a character from Persona 4. Appearances *''Persona 3 Portable: Vision Quest Guide; Optional Boss **Persona 3 Portable: Velvet Blue'' *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Igor's Assistant; Optional Boss; Empress Social Link **''Persona 4 (Manga): Igor's Assistant **Persona 4 The Animation'' / Golden Animation: Igor's Assistant; Empress Social Link **''Persona 4 Visualive the Evolution'' *''Persona 4 Arena: Igor's Assistant **Persona 4 Arena Ultimax: Igor's Assistant; Playable Character (DLC) **Persona 4 Arena Ultimax (Manga): Igor's Assistant *Persona 4: Dancing All Night: Playable Character *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Optional Boss, Ultimate Boss, DLC Navigator **Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P4: Supporting Character **Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P3: Supporting Character Design An elegant lady and a resident of the Velvet Room, Margaret has platinum-blonde hair, pale skin and golden eyes — traits shared with her siblings. She is said to be unbelievably beautiful, and Rise even expresses envy of her beauty when the Investigation Team encounters her. Like her siblings, she is dressed entirely in dark blue with matching high heel shoes and uses black and golden accessories. Additionally, Margaret carries around a purple book, entitled "Le Grimoire". Personality Margaret is a professional and quiet individual, and significantly more mature than her younger siblings Elizabeth and Theodore, although she shares her sister's sense of humor. However, she does show an angry side to her in ''Persona Q when Theodore accidentally gets her hair wet. She is highly concerned about the relationship Elizabeth established with the protagonist of Persona 3, as she decided to leave the Velvet Room in order to find a way to rescue him from his fate. This also makes it clear that Margaret is highly loyal to her master Igor. Profile ''Persona 4'' Margaret is the new assistant to Igor and resides in The Velvet Room. She makes her first appearance alongside Igor, when the protagonist fell into his subconscious during his trip to Yasoinaba. Similar to Persona 3, while Igor is responsible for the Persona fusions, Margaret handles the Persona Compendium, which allows the protagonist to keep track of his fused Personas and re-summon them. Apart from handling the Persona Compendium, Margaret also handles the Fusion Forecast service, where she predicts the phenomena of the day and the extra effects that may affect a Persona during fusion. A quiet, professional woman, Margaret does not talk much to the protagonist until his Knowledge status reaches 'Expert'. Only then, Margaret would begin to open up to the protagonist. Margaret also takes care to mention that the protagonist is the first guest of the Velvet Room not to be welcomed by Igor, but rather by Margaret, an assistant. Margaret would later mention that the protagonist is also, coincidentally, the first person she officially welcomes. Feeling a sense of kinship, Margaret creates the Empress Arcana Social Link with the protagonist. Through the protagonist's interactions with Margaret, it is revealed that Margaret possesses a silly, whimsical sense of humor, despite her initial image as a composed and dignified woman. Rewards In the events of the protagonist's visits to the Velvet Room, Margaret grants the protagonist various rewards if certain prerequisites are met. For example, should the protagonist compete a certain percentage of the Persona Compendium, Margaret will grant the protagonist the Velvet Ticket, which reduces the cost of re-summoning Personas in the Compendium by 10%. Social Link Unique from other Social Links, the Empress Arcana powers up every time the protagonist completes a request from Margaret. The requests revolve around creating specific Personas with specific skills: By completing all of Margaret's requests, Margaret tells the protagonist that, in actuality, she isn't interested in the results, but the protagonist's efforts to fulfill her requests. Margaret explains then that the protagonist is essentially training his soul, and tells the protagonist that one's action actually stirs the heart more than any words could express, and tells him that one day, the protagonist may be the one giving her her answer to life. Margaret then gives the protagonist her Spiral Brooch as a sign of their friendship. Completing the Empress Social Link also bestows the ultimate Persona of the Empress Arcana, Isis. Later, the protagonist can visit Margaret prior the day he leaves Yasoinaba should he complete the Empress Arcana Social Link. Margaret appears in front of the Velvet Room in Yasoinaba Shopping District. Upon the protagonist meeting her, she wonders if she would be able to see the protagonist once more, and tells the protagonist to close his eyes while she gives him a farewell present. Margaret then takes the opportunity to steal a kiss from the protagonist, telling him since this action is considered to be 'sinful' in the Velvet Room, she does not want the protagonist to see her sinful actions. Should players continue from the last cycle of the True Ending arc of Persona 4, the protagonist has the opportunity to challenge Margaret to a battle in the second cycle of the True Ending. To do so, the protagonist must first fulfill several prerequisites: all optional bosses must be defeated and the Empress Arcana Social Link must be completed, both before completing Magatsu Inaba. Furthermore, in the second cycle's True Ending, the protagonist must revisit the Velvet Room after obtaining the "Orb of Sight" before speaking to the Moel Gas Station Attendant. Should the protagonist speak to the attendant before visiting the Velvet Room, Margaret will not challenge the protagonist to a battle. In the Velvet Room, Margaret reveals that she, in fact, has a sister who left the Velvet Room, leaving her in charge of her sister's role. The sister mentioned is Elizabeth. Through the protagonist's conversations with Margaret, Margaret mentions that everyone who has stepped in the Velvet Room is bound to be on a journey to discover their true self, including those who reside in the Velvet Room. Elizabeth, however, leaves the Velvet Room of her own free will, an action which greatly surprises and disturbs Margaret. Margaret informs the protagonist that she would like to find out the reason behind Elizabeth's foolish actions, and wishes to take her back. Margaret also wonders aloud whether Elizabeth has found out her own reason of life by herself, and thus has left the Velvet Room, and begins questioning her own existence. In order to find Elizabeth and bring her back, however, Margaret believes that she should first understand the true meaning of her life as well, and invites the protagonist to a battle, telling him that she awaits the protagonist at "The Heaven's End". Upon reaching to the end of the Heaven, Margaret informs the protagonist that she learned from her master that Elizabeth challenged one of their previous guests to a battle as well, but it is unknown whether the guest took up the challenge. Challenging the protagonist to a battle, Margaret reveals herself to be a powerful Persona user similar to Elizabeth, as well as having access to the Wild Card. Upon defeating Margaret, Margaret reveals during their battle that Elizabeth once told her that she wishes to leave the Velvet Room to help a young man who'd risked his soul to save humanity. Margaret then exclaims that she originally thought what Elizabeth said was preposterous, but eventually came to believe her. Margaret mentions that everyone who is searching for their answer to life holds endless possibilities, but in the end, the seeker themselves can only find their own reasons by deciding what their role would be, similar to what Elizabeth did. Thanking the protagonist, Margaret then tells him that should he suffer the same fate, or worse, she, too, would try her best to help the protagonist, regardless of how long it would take. ''Persona 4 Golden'' Margaret introduces herself to the Investigation Team at the Hollow Forest. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' [[image:Persona 4 The Animation Margaret.png|thumb|250px|Margaret in Persona 4 The Animation]] Margaret's role in the anime adaptation is slightly altered in comparison to the original game. She takes over many of Igor's duties, such as explaining to Yu many things about Personas and how to get stronger. Furthermore, she always comments on the bonds Yu has made over the course of the show at the beginning of each episode. In Episode 19, she first appears outside the Velvet Room at school, except only her voice is heard telling fortunes during the school culture festival. In the True Ending special Margaret slaps Yu in the face as he begins to submit to Izanami's illusions/fog, and says it was a shame they had to be put in this situation before summoning her own Personas to attack him. Although hesitant at first, he manages to fight back with the aid of his own Personas. After the final clash between Helel and Izanagi, Margaret congratulates Yu and gives him the Orb of Truth, reminding him that he'll never truly be alone, and disappears before Yu can thank her. She returns once more near the end of the episode, along with Igor to congratulate Yu for discovering the truth of the mystery. ''Persona 4 Arena'' Apart from her role in the character selection screen, Margaret is a key character in both Elizabeth and Yu's stories. Much like how Elizabeth continues to watch over Aigis, her former guest, to prevent her from committing any dangerous mistakes or whenever she starts to let her doubts and emotions take over her, Margaret will also do the same for Yu whenever he is about to do the same, and will take him back to the Velvet Room to do so. She seems to have knowledge of the events of Persona 3, because when Elizabeth first told Margaret her "fairy tale", she immediately realized that the young man in the story is actually the protagonist of Persona 3. It is implied that in the future, Margaret will take Aigis back to the Velvet Room and assume Elizabeth's abandoned duty of assisting her with the Velvet Room's services while still retaining her original responsibility of assisting Yu, as the two guests' future ordeals will eventually be intertwined. ''Arena Ultimax'' Margaret appears as a DLC character in the Persona 4 Arena sequel. She uses multiple Personas; specifically, Cu Chulainn, Ardha and Yoshitsune with Helel appearing for her Instant Kill technique. Her leitmotif is a radical remix of Aria of the Soul. In P3 story mode she convinces Theodore to go on a journey outside the Velvet Room by sending on him a quest to obtain one hundred cans of cola. During the True Ending, both her and Elizabeth witness the battle between Yu and Sho Minazuki, noting how Minazuki's persona has been passed down to Sho. She tries to convince Elizabeth to come back as Theo was worried about her, and notes that one day she will likely become a visitor of the Velvet Room. She converses with Yu after Sho leaves, and muses she looks forward to their next battle. She safely transports everyone out of the tower at the request of Yu. She notices Theodore and that he brought her the cola she requested. Upon learning what he had seen of the outside and about bonds, Margaret admitting he did well and tells him to return to the Velvet Room. Persona 4: Dancing All Night In Persona 4: Dancing All Night, Margaret takes the role of a story guide. By completing certain condition in the game, she will be available as a playable character, but only in Free Dance only and she can be FEVER partner with Yu, Teddie, Yukiko, or Marie. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' At the start of the game in the P4 side, it is confirmed that the "Familiar Voice" in the P4 Culture Festival is Margaret. As the only Velvet Room inhabitant at the beginning of the Persona 4 side, Margaret serves as a weapons and items vendor, Velvet Room attendant, and nurse. Once the Persona 3 cast is introduced in this route, Elizabeth and Theodore take care of these duties, leaving Margaret strictly in charge of Persona fusion. When they meet, Margaret appears to want to ask Elizabeth more about what happened with her guest, but decides to leave it be. Once both protagonists reach Level 55 or higher and the player enters the Nurse's Office, Margaret can be seen discussing the power of the Wild Card with Elizabeth. She puts in a request that asks for just the two heroes to battle her. Defeating her allows them both to obtain their Ultimate Personas, and the rest of the party's personas will then evolve when they reach Level 55, or the next time they gain a level if they are already level 55 or above. Margaret, along with Nanako, Marie, and her siblings, is also available as a DLC Navigator for $3. The DLC Navigators do not have additional skills, but can replace Fuuka's or Rise's voice to provide vocal support by selecting them from the "Support" section of the "Party" menu. Strategy ''Persona 3 Portable'' * Battle Theme: Unavoidable Battle In P3P, a new door will appear at the left side of the Tartarus lobby when the protagonist pursues the good ending by not killing Ryoji. Margaret will be standing at the center of what looks to be another version of the Desert Of Doors. This is the Vision Quest, where Margaret challenges the player to face stronger incarnations of full moon shadows, as well as battles that test abilities of Strength, Magic, Agility, Endurance and Luck. Winning these battles will grant items, gems and spell cards as rewards (the kind varies by number of victories and, in some cases, certain conditions must be met during battle for specific rewards to be given). If all the challenges are successfully met, Margaret will serve as the second optional boss in the game. She now has a set of new conditions for battle and she uses different Personas. She is known for being much more difficult to defeat in P3P than in P4, because, like Elizabeth and Theodore, she now has acts twice in a single turn, causing her to deal much more damage than before. She also cannot be knocked down, unlike in P4, preventing the use of All Out Attacks. During the battle with Margaret the player must not equip the Omnipotent Orb and they must deal a specific amount of damage (5000+) every 10 turns or she will use her Pixie to cast Megidolaon and kill the party. As in P4, the player must defeat her within 50 turns or she will again use Megidolaon to end the battle. ;Battle Phases and Tactics: *The first phase is the Physical Phase in which she only uses physical skills. She uses the Four Heavenly Kings in this phase. Any of them can use strike, slash, or pierce skills, as well as Power Charge. Margaret will use physical skills on both of her turns and can only be damaged by physical skills; however, of the three physical damage categories, she will absorb damage from one while taking damage from the other two. The physical damage type she absorbs is the same as the type used during her second attack. She will only use Power Charge if one of her attacks is a critical hit against a party member or if one of her attacks is repelled, healing her and granting her an additional turn. **Because few allies can deal significant physical damage and because repelling an attack heals Margaret, this is widely considered to be the most difficult phase. Unlike in the battle with Elizabeth or Theodore, using a Persona with High Counter is not advised. Invoking Revolution is also discouraged as it further increases her chances of inflicting critical hits. For all stages, equipping Barbaric Bracers for the whole team and assigning a Persona with all the party "-kaja" skills can counteract the damage. *The second phase is the Negative Status Effects Phase. When all party members are suffering from any negative status effect, she will use a variety of attacks on the player, as well as Stagnant Air and Foul Breath to increase her chance of inflicting ailments. If any status effect on the party is removed or any member is not under the influence of an ailment, she will cast another status effect. She always starts with Poison Mist, but if Poison is removed, she will cast any other status effect at random. In this phase she only nulls Light and Darkness. She uses Mokoi for Status Ailments, and Neko Shogun for Non-Status Ailment Attacks, particularly of elemental damage. **Equipping a Persona with the skill Unshaken Will allows the player to null all ailments except for Poison. If the player allows the protagonist to remain poisoned while healing allies, Margaret will forfeit non-ailment attacks, as it is not until the entire party is suffering from ailments that she uses other attacks. When a Persona user with healing abilities has been Charmed, remove the ailment at once as he/she will replenish Margaret's health. Rage can be used to your advantage, but risk only if the user affected has high evasion rate and/or defense. *The third phase is the Elemental Attack Phase. She is only vulnerable to the opposite element of her previously used attack (for example, Fire↔Ice, Wind↔Elec). She uses the four Mitamas in this phase: Nigi Mitama for Ice skills, Kusi Mitama for Wind skills, Ara Mitama for Fire skills, and Saki Mitama for Electricity skills. She can be damaged with elemental gems (Agilao, Bufula, etc.) or by elemental magic. **Her resistance to magic is quite high during this phase; -dyne element attacks do only around 100 to 200 damage, so players are advised to make use of elemental gems collected during the game to inflict the required amount of damage needed within ten turns. Alternatively, casting Mind Charge for a turn (to enhance the damage for the next) is worth more than attacking relentlessly. It is recommended to use Personas with the appropriate elemental boost and amp skills, and with the absorb or null skill of their weak element. For the protagonist's Personas, Surt, Odin, Skadi, and Norn are invaluable in this stage for their special elemental skills. *During her fourth phase, she will cast Power Charge and Mind Charge during her first turn. She then uses a variety of debilitating skills such as Marakunda, Spirit Drain, Tetrakarn, Makarakarn, and Evil Smile. During the final turn of this phase, she will use any of these attacks: Ghastly Wail (if any of your party members are afraid), Megidolaon, Akasha Arts, Vorpal Blade and Myriad Arrows. She uses the Moirae Sisters in this phase: Clotho for Power Charge and Mind Charge, Lachesis for debilitating skills, and Atropos for offensive skills. **Note that it is possible to end the battle shortly after this phase starts by using the fusion spell Armageddon. It deals 9999 damage, and Margaret's health is very close to below 10,000 when this phase begins. Be careful not to use it right away however, as she may end up with a small amount of health remaining. If you attempt this and do not finish her off with your other party members, she will use Megidolaon to wipe out the party. If she is still not defeated within these 4 phases, she will randomly use Personas until she uses Diarahan on herself, then uses Megidolaon to wipe out the party. Defeating Margaret also bestows the key item Jade Bookmark, which has no in-game use, similar to the Raden Bookmark of Persona 4. ''Persona 4'' *'Battle Theme:' I'll Face Myself Unlike Elizabeth, the protagonist can fight her along with his comrades. Furthermore, the protagonist can equip any Personas that void her attacks, though equipping accessories that shield from her attacks will result in Margaret killing off all characters instantaneously. She follows a distinct pattern, which continues to cycle until her 50th turn, in which she inflicts 9,999 damage upon all characters: Defeating Margaret bestows the key item Spiral Bookmark, Margaret's precious bookmark. ''Golden'' In Golden, Margaret can be fought on the second cycle regardless of which ending was obtained. She still follows all of her patterns from Persona 4, with the only difference being that she now gets 2 turns in a row. Because she now acts twice in a single turn she will cast Megidolaon every 25 Turns. It is suggested to have a Persona with Enduring Soul, Endure, or any accessory that revives you from death to ensure your survival. Additionally, the names of three of her unique severe elemental spells have changed in Golden - Meltdown became Prominence, Narukami became Jihad, and Divine Wind became Divine Vacuum. Another addition is that, should the protagonist max out her Social Link and ask her if she has another request, she will give him the Deep Blue Clothes costumes, which are the outfits of all three of the residents of the Velvet Room. The protagonist, Naoto, and all other male characters will receive Theo’s outfit, Yukiko will be given Margaret’s, and Chie Elizabeth’s. ''Persona Q'' Power of the Wild Card To compensate for the player facing her with only 2 party members, Margaret is not as strong as the previous bonus boss fights, with less HP and possessing less potent attacks. The fight will proceed relatively quickly with the use of buffs and debuffs, but when she approaches low HP she will start using Mazionga and Magarula which can hit the protagonists' weakness. Learn the pattern and guard appropriately and she should go down in no time. A Family Affair Margaret has slightly higher health than the rest of the siblings, and so will likely be the last of them to go down. She also can act twice per turn, but she would preferably use her second action to perform a normal attack. Margaret's moveset is less diverse compared to her siblings, as each turn she would throw out a Ma-dyne spell. However, once the player defeats Theodore and Elizabeth before her, she will break out her other Personas and begin using Crazed Slash and Megidolaon. Every 5 turns during the battle, at least on Risky, if none of the Velvet Room siblings have any actions impaired with Binds or ailments, Margaret will initiate an All-Out Attack on the party, doing incredible almighty physical damage to them. If Theodore or Elizabeth are knocked out, Margaret will revive them with Samarecarm before initiating the All-Out Attack when the time comes. Knocking out all 3 siblings in quick succession would be necessary to avoid extending the battle. If the player has the Omnipotent Orb equipped, she would, along with her siblings, relentlessly attack with a 9999-damage Megidolaon. Stats ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Power of the Wild Card = |-| A Family Affair = Battle Quotes ''Persona 3 Portable'' *''"See my power!"'' (Casting a spell) *''"Behold!"'' (Casting a spell) *''"How's this?"'' (Casting a spell) *''"Too slow!"'' (Dodging an attack) *''"Pay attention now!"'' (Dodging an attack) *''"No!"'' (Taking damage) *''"Incredible..."'' (Upon being defeated) ''Persona 4'' Quotes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9kV1mL8MrRY *''"I am charged with the heat and tension of battle... now we begin! Don't disappoint me!"'' (Start of battle) *''"Withstand this!"'' (Casting a spell) *''"Just watch!"'' (Casting a spell) *''"Don't let me down!"'' (Casting a spell) *''"Persona!"'' (unused) *''"I'm not done yet! Stay standing!"'' (unused) *''"You're tough, but that makes this more interesting!"'' (unused) *''"I won't hold back."'' (unused) *''"Don't worry, I'm not even close to being done!"'' (unused) *''"What do you say to this?"'' (unused) *''"I hope you're prepared!"'' (unused) *''"I'll use all my strength. Withstand this!"'' (unused) *''"Concentrate! I know you're more than this!"'' (unused) *''"That's not enough. Show me everything you have!"'' (unused) *''"This one is just for you!"'' (unused) *''"Ugh ... huh ... ugh ... finally, a mere human has defeated me..."'' (unused) *''"I'm even more intrigued."'' (Recovering from Down) *''"Ugh... I let my guard down."'' (Recovering from Down) *''"Ugh... I'm better than that."'' (Recovering from Down) *"I'll tell you now, discard any concern you may have for me!. You will honor me by fighting as though you mean to kill. To hold back would be nothing short of insulting. (75% HP) *''"Phew... How long has it been since I've felt this invigorated? My apologies, but I'm even more eager to defeat you now!"'' (50% HP) *''*gasp* *gasp* "...How marvelous... Even Elizabeth never backed me this far into a corner... Now, show me... Show me what lies beyond battles!"'' (25% Health, after heal) *''"No!"'' (Upon being defeated in P4) Persona 4: Ultimax * "I'll take any restraint as an insult, understood?" * "Behold... She who resides over power... and the epitome of her strength!" * "Come! One who brings about life!" * "Hone your skills... and come see me again." * "Now rest... Let the radiance embrace you..." * "Now I ask that you entertain me..." * "If you don't use all the strength you have, you're going to regret it." Gallery Trivia *In Persona 4 Golden, some of Margaret's lines were reread by actress Karen Strassman, who also voices Aigis, Izanami, Nanako Dojima and Natsuki Moriyama, most notably in the dialogue before and after the fight with her. *Most, if not all, of the Personas she uses in her boss battle are humanoid. *Margaret is the first playable character in Arena to use more than one Persona (outside of Instant Kills). ** She is also the first character to use Kaneko designed Personas * Margaret's title in the game may refer to the fact that most, if not all of her Personas, are males. It may also refer to her flirtatious attitude towards the protagonist in the ending event of her Social Link. * Her Ultimax artwork shows Margaret about to destroy a Persona card with her book. That particular method is her style of summoning a Persona. * From what she makes the P4 cast do in PQ ''(make poses when introduced in the ''P3 route), it appears Margaret is a fan of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. This is proven once again as Margaret does Joseph Joestar's pose on her character artwork of Persona 4: Dancing All Night. * In Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, her failed Persona fusion is more comedic than her sister's (Elizabeth). When the Persona cards are sent flying above her and all suppose to land into her book, one of the cards instead pierces her head. The camera then closes up on her as she developed an angry tick on her head. She grabs the card off her head and crushes it furiously in her hand. She then throws it into the book, and develops a different Persona than the player wanted. * In Persona 4: Dancing All Night, Margaret is one of the playable character not wearing dance outfits (Including Marie, and Tohru Adachi). Category:Allies Category:Ultimate Boss Category:Persona 3 Portable Characters Category:Persona 3 Bosses Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona Q Characters Category:Persona 4: Dancing All Night Characters Category:Persona 3 Portable Bosses Category:Empress Arcana Category:Persona 4 Golden Characters Category:Velvet Room Assistants